Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 040
Far away, in a dark tomb, an Egyptian pharaoh was brought back to life with the power of a Shadow Charm. As he awoke, he asked for his chariot, for he had to fulfill his duties to the shadows. Back at Duel Academy, Professor Banner taught a lesson about Duel Monster champions that existed in Ancient Egypt, like Abidos the Third. He was a Pharaoh that never once lost a duel. Jaden Yuki thought what it would be like to duel Abidos now, and he, Chazz, and Syrus got in trouble for talking class and gave them detention. Later that night, Alexis and Zane met at the lighthouse. Alexis was still worried about Atticus, who still hasn’t recovered his memories, but Zane said everything will be alright. All of a sudden, an army of Mummies came out of the ground and attacked them. As Jaden, Chazz, and Syrus walked back to the dorm, they heard Alexis scream and ran to the lighthouse. As soon as they saw them, more mummies attacked Jaden and demanded his Spirit Key, which meant they were Shadow Riders. They looked up to the sky as a golden flying ship appeared and sucked them inside. The Key Keepers, including Banner, found themselves on the floating ship with what appeared to be a bunch of guards and their leader, Abidos. Banner fainted when he saw that Abidos was brought back to life and Jaden challenged him to duel for his Spirit Key. Abidos, being the 5th Shadow Rider, accepted and was ready to win. Abidos was complaining that he should win because he was a Pharaoh, but Jaden didn’t think he was all that great because he hasn’t made some smart moves and his monsters weren’t all that great. Abidos finally realized that his servants let him win his duels because they feared he would punish them for beating him. Jaden decided it was time Abidos learned how to really duel and this duel was a good start. Abidos was upset because he realized his life was a lie. He was hoping Jaden would come back with him to the spirit world and teach him to duel, but Jaden stayed in the real world. They said goodbye to the friendly Shadow Rider. As the Key Keepers walked back, Jaden noticed how he was building a collection of Shadow Charms, after getting Abidos’ headband. Little did they know, Banner was watching them and he said that soon, Jaden will face his biggest test yet. Abidos' Turn *Summons "Pharaonic Protector" (900 ATK / 0 DEF) in Defense Position and sets a card. Jaden's Turn *As Jaden draws his card, Abidos activates his face-down card: "The First Sarcophagus". Now, during every one of Jaden's End Phases, he can activate another "Sarcophagus" Spell Card. *Jaden summons his "Elemental Hero Avian" (1000 ATK / 1000 DEF) in Attack Position and activates "H - Heated Heart", which raises "Avian's" ATK by 500 ("Elemental Hero Avian's" ATK: 1500). Also, until the end of Jaden's turn, the monster affected by "H - Heated Heart" gains the Piercing ability. *"Elemental Hero Avian" attacks, destroying "Pharaonic Protector" and damaging Abidos's Life Points. (Abidos: 4000 → 2500 LP) *But now, since Jaden declares the end of his turn, Abidos activates the effect of "The First Sarcophagus". Now, he can place "The Second Sarcophagus" on his side of the field. Abidos' Turn *Activates "Pot of Greed" and draws 2 cards. *Activates "Tribute to the Doomed". Now, by discarding 1 card from his hand, he can destroy a monster Jaden controls. "Elemental Hero Avian" is destroyed *Summons his "Pharaoh's Servant" (900 ATK / 0 DEF) in Attack Position and attacks Jaden directly with it (Jaden: 4000 → 3100 LP). *Then Abidos sets a card to end his turn. Jaden's Turn *Activates "E - Emergency Call", which allows him to add an "Elemental Hero" monster to his hand. He chooses "Elemental Hero Sparkman" (1600 ATK / 1400 DEF) and summons it in Attack Position. *Activates "R - Righteous Justice". Now, depending on the number of "Elemental Heroes" Jaden controls, he can destroy that many Spell/Trap cards on the field. He targets "The First Sarcophagus", which, if it is removed from the field, will also destroy "The Second Sarcophagus". *But then, Abidos discards 1 card from his hand to activate "Magic Jammer", which, when activated, negates the activation of a Spell Card (along with any effects it may have) and destroys it. "R - Righteous Justice" is destroyed, leaving "The First Sarcophagus" safe. *With that strategy thwarted, Jaden attacks with "Elemental Hero Sparkman" and destroys Abidos's "Pharaoh's Servant" (Abidos: 2500 → 1800 LP), and then ends his turn by setting a card. *However, with Jaden's End Phase also comes Abidos's "The Third Sarcophagus". Abidos' Turn *With "The First Sarcophagus", "The Second Sarcophagus", and "The Third Sarcophagus" having been activated in their proper order, Abidos can now send all 3 to the Graveyard. With that done, he can summon his "Spirit of the Pharaoh" (2500 ATK / 2000 DEF) from his Deck in Attack Position. *"Spirit of the Pharaoh's" effect lets Abidos summon 4 Level 2 Zombies from his Graveyard, as long as they are Normal Monsters. He summons 2 "Pharaoh's Servants" (900 ATK / 0 DEF each) and 2 "Pharaonic Protectors" (900 ATK / 0 DEF each). *Upon seeing 5 monsters under Abidos's control, Jaden activates "Invincible Hero" and selects "Elemental Hero Sparkman" for its effect: now, it cannot be destroyed in battle. *Abidos activates "Thousand Energy". Now, any Normal Monsters he controls gain 1000 ATK if they are Level 2 or below ("Pharaoh's Servants'" ATK: 1900 each; "Pharaonic Protectors'" ATK: 1900 each), but all monsters affected by "Thousand Energy" will be destroyed at the end of the turn. *Abidos attacks with all 5 of his monsters. Even though "Elemental Hero Sparkman" cannot be destroyed in battle, due to "Invincible Hero", Jaden is still forced to take Battle Damage (Jaden: 3100 → 2800 → 2500 → 2200 → 1900 → 1000 LP). *To end his turn, Abidos activates "Soul Guide" and tributes 1 of his monsters. Now he can restore his Life Points by the ATK of his tributed monster, which had 1900 ATK (Abidos: 1800 → 3700 LP). *During the End Phase of Abidos's turn, "Thousand Energy" destroys his "Pharaoh's Servants" and "Pharaonic Protectors". Jaden's Turn *Summons his "Elemental Hero Clayman" (800 ATK / 2000 DEF) in Attack Position. *Activates "O - Oversoul", which allows him to summon an "Elemental Hero" Normal Monster from his Graveyard. He chooses to re-summon his "Elemental Hero Avian" (1000 ATK / 1000 DEF) in Attack Position. *With "H - Heated Heart", "E - Emergency Call", "R - Righteous Justice", and "O - Oversoul" all now in his Graveyard, Jaden can remove all 4 of those cards from play and activate "HERO Flash!!". With this card, he can summon another "Elemental Hero" Normal Monster, but this one is summoned from his Deck. He chooses to summon his "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" (1200 ATK / 800 DEF), who also appears in Attack Position. *With the effect of "HERO Flash!!", "Elemental Hero" Normal Monsters become Direct Attackers. Jaden attacks Abidos directly with Elemental Heroes "Avian", "Burstinatrix", "Sparkman", and "Clayman" (Abidos: 3700 → 0 LP) and wins the Duel. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Episodes